mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Kloe
Kloe is one of the Mastermind's failed clones seen in "Inheritance". Biography Not much is known about her, except that she used to be trained to be a SKUL agent with Zoe when she was younger. Failed Clone of the Mastermind, trained by SKUL. thrown out, later arrested by M.I.9 and taken to an M.I.9 hospital in hopes of reversing genetic damage done to her by SKUL. Inheritance In "Inheritance", Zoe uses Frank London's genetic tracer to track down Kloe. Kloe was found in a burgled house hiding in the wardrobe. She was taken back to Saint Hearts where it was discovered that she was the one who broke into the house. It is also revealed that SKUL had genetically modified her DNA rendering her unstable; causing her to become aggressive and violent. Angry because she wasn't allowed to join M.I.9, she kidnapped the Grand Duke and demanded a ransom for his life. Zoe confronted her and tried to reason with her clone sister, but Kloe didn't listen. Screaming that she had been forced to survive on her own, Kloe attacked Zoe. The two of them entered in a frenzied fight, but Zoe won, knocking her unconscious and vowing that she wasn't alone anymore. She was rescued by M.I.9 and admitted into a medical facility so her genetic damage could be repaired. Personality Kloe is portrayed as violent, bitter, twisted, intense, and displays signs of textbook psychopathy, such as being incapable of empathy, ruthless, temperamental, and very intelligent. Kloe appears to have an inferiority complex - constantly experiencing the fear that people look down on her or underestimate her or leave her out of equations where she can benefit or improve - and views others as either puppets to manipulate or obstacles to be demolished. She also appears to suffer traumatically from a borderline personality disorder, suffering from extreme anxiety attacks, fear of abandonment and an intensely confused sense of identity. She is capable of violent mood swings: Calm and calculating one moment, ferocious and angry the next. Kloe was sadistic and brutal - she enjoyed causing people pain immensely, and was known to take too long to finish a fight because she enjoyed the pain too much. It is also implied that she is a kleptomaniac - she impulsively steals from people's houses without any consideration as to how it would affect the victim. Kloe is very angry, since when she trained at SKUL she was not allowed anywhere near her own sister, since Zoe was a better agent than her. She is traumatically hardened by having to survive alone and unaided, as well as being turned down as inferior by the rest of SKUL. Trivia *Kloe is one of the clones created by the Mastermind. The code on her arm is B.9.2.K.L.O.E.7. *In "Inheritance" it is revealed that Zoe was the "golden girl" at SKUL. Something that inspired hatred and jealousy in Kloe. *Her skills are complete mastery of advanced hand-to-hand combat and deep cover. *Her known relatives are; The Mastermind, Keri Summers, Libi, and Zoe. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.18.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.19.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.25.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.27.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.29.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.31.jpg|"Inheritance" Kloe and Zoe fight together.png|Kloe and Zoe fight together Kloe meets Zoe.png|Zoe and Kloe meet each other Kloe's number.png|Kloe's number Zoe and Kloe compare their numbers.png|Zoe and Kloe compare their numbers Zoe and Kloe talk outside Saint Hearts.png|Zoe and Kloe talk at the courtyard of Saint Hearts Category:MI9 Category:KORPS Category:SKUL